22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Slice of Paradise
Slice of Paradise The ocean washed up upon the matted wet sandy beach. It’s sound of rushing water being pushed upon land and reseeding back was a sound that was always so comforting. The sun was high and the temperature hot and thick as it always for the island Prefecture of Okinawa. It was summer time and the island inhabitants were out and about enjoying the paradise they have always come to enjoy. People bicycled along the roads and teens played hoverbee in the surf. It truly was peace for those whom’s heart could accept such. There she was. Nyoko sat in beach chair dressed in shorts and summer shirt. She laid on the beach with those rector Diro shades and large sun hat hiding most her face as if she was a celebrity in the 21st Century. Being held in her arms was she something precious, a small infant baby that slept quietly in its light linin blanket. The infant was tiny. Its eastern eyes shut tightly and fine black hair matted down to its head. All wrapped safely in her mother’s arms and snoozing away. Nyoko held the infant as she always did every late morning while she sat by the beach soaking the warm weather. She looked out upon the ocean surf and the sky above and reflected on the events that had played out. Perhaps it was all very foolish actions she thought. She had always consider the idea of being a parent when the time was right. When she had learned of her pregnancy an innate personality jumped out on her. Then when confronted by Admiral Donaldson and what he considered to be an act of irresponsibility on her behalf she had to choose between her ship and her new baby daughter. That was the first time she choose something other than her ship. Nyoko smiled softly with a joy only mother could know as she traced those little eyes of baby Yuna. Although she couldn’t hold the baby any closer to herself physical in her mind she was all that closer. Nothing more important this this little gem in her arms right now. She took her dismissal in silence. She didn’t tell Hann why. In fact she hadn’t spoken to Hann at all in almost year. Perhaps it was the guilt of not telling or being clear with him what was going on. She had tricked him into getting her pregnant by taking advantage of the new Medical Staff’s instability aboard the Ayanami. She had skipped her monthly birth control shots. Then took advantage of him with every intention of getting herself pregnant. She had share this information with Beth and after the fact in an effort to come clean. It happen all so fast too. One moment she was Captain of the Ayanami and the next she was nothing. The old Admiral had little patience for what he considered to be scandals. When Nyoko refused him the knowledge of whom the father was it made all that much more difficult. On paper she was on medical leave but as long as Admiral Donaldson remained it was medical exile. Oh she could return request a desk posting but it was clear what was unsaid. She had to choose her ship or her baby. Without any need to read in between the lines of politics she made her choice. She had returned home to Okinawa and to the home of her Childhood where her mother had always lived. Spent the months as an expecting mother in her support. The experiences was unlike anything she had ever expected. Then when Yuna had arrived it all seemed so worth it. Nyoko kept up with the fleet as best she could. Beth had contacted her few times giving her the updates. It wasn’t all that bad until she had learned a new Captain had been assigned to her post and that Beth had transferred off the Ayanami. It was sad that she had lost that part of her. She wasn’t sure what exactly happen to Hann after she was dismissed that day. The two had left off on pretty terrible terms or at least she felt as so. Nyoko had left with pretty much out a word said. When she was confronted by Hann the shame and guilt forced her into a cowardly action forcing her to say some pretty terrible things in an effort to run away again. “Then what was all this?” Hann asked. “Nothing” She said. “It was nice, but it costed me my command, now get out of my way.” “Donaldson has no right.” He replied. “No. No he doesn’t.” She said in heavy heart. “This was my choice,” she finished. “What then?” he demanded. Then as she walked around him to stand on the Ayanami’s transporter padd she looked at him. “What- Nothing. It’s over,” she said harshly. “And you are a liar,” he flatly. “Hai, Watashi wa desu-” she responded breathlessly. Then she looked away and nodded to the transporter chief. She materialized away leaving Hann with no real explanation and with the intentions on that day of ignoring any of his attempts to contact her. The infant shifted a bit in her arms and let out a small cry and Nyoko gave her a little reassuring sway. She smiled and spoke softly to baby Yuna in her native language. The baby at the sound of her mother’s voice went quiet again. She started to wonder for a moment had Beth been an outlet for Hann to keep tabs on herself. She almost laughed at the doubt and smirked silently to herself. Of course was… So the days came went as Nyoko spent her medical leave mothering her new born infant. Starfleet was distant memory of her past on most days. As being surrounded with family again made it easier to deal with. Three lived almost happily. It was on clear nights when the sky was brilliant with stars the feeling of exile would bother her most when the loss of her command would really affect her emotionally. Yet she pressed through it all. Spending her days with her daughter, often taken nice long rides on her sport bike once her strength had return and gardening with her mother.